The break up
by hearlandLoVeR987
Summary: For all the Zaya lovers! What will happen when Maya's plane to Africa crashes? What will Zack do? Will Maya survive? Please read!
1. Chapter 1

"No I'm not you're baby anymore" said Zack who was very sad as he had just gotten dumped by his first love Maya Elizabeth Bennett.

As Maya was looking at how sad Zack was when she walked away, she ran to her cabin salty, warm tears were falling down her cheeks.

Maya was in her cabin crying when Addison walked in. "Maya what's wrong?" asked Addison

"I… brookkeee,,… upppp. With Zackkkk…." Maya was crying and studered.

Addison just hugged her.

Maya stopped crying and said "I want hhimmm back."

Addison left the cabin and went to find Zack. She found him lying on his bed with tears in his eyes.

Addison left the room and went to Cody's room and told him what was going on. Cody agreed to help Addison. They made a plan and then Addison and Cody went to Maya. They only had 5 hours before the graduation ceremony started.

Cody and Addison walked in to find Maya still crying. Cody picked Maya up and carried her to Zack's cabin. Addison went with him and got the doors. Once they got there Cody put Maya down on the bed next to Zack and then Cody and Addison left, leaving Zack and Maya alone.

"Zack" said Maya

Zack sat there still crying. He hated when other people saw him cry.

Maya walked over to his bed and sat down. Zack sat up and Maya was right across from him.

Maya leaned in and kissed Zack.

"Maya, I thought we were done? You're going to Africa tomorrow." Said Zack

"I am, but we can make this long distance relationship work Zack. Zack I I love you." Said Maya as she leaned in and kissed him.

"Maya I love you too!" said Zack

Zack got up and walked around to where Maya was and picked her up and spun her around. Zack kissed Maya and then got down on one knee. "Maya Elizabeth Bennett, I give you this ring as a symbol for our love as a promise. Meaning someday we will be married, when you are in Africa and when I am in Boston going to BU. You will always have my heart and I will always have yours.

Zack got up and put the promise ring on Maya's finger. "Shall we go get a smoothie?" asked Zack

Maya grabbed Zack's hand and said "Let's go."

As they walked out the door of Zack's cabin they found Addison and Cody at the end of the hall way.

"Zack are you guys back together?" Asked Cody

Zack kissed Maya on the lips and said "What do you think?"

"Thanks guys" said Maya and Zack nodded

Zack and Maya walked to the smoothie bar holding hands. They each got a smoothie and walked back to Maya's cabin.

"Zack will you help me pack?" asked Maya

Maya had almost nothing packed, she was too busy crying and thinking how to get Zack back she forgot to pack.

"Sure" said Zack

Maya packed her suitcase for Africa, Zack packed her other stuff that would go back to Maya's house.

"Zack I need to shower and get ready for graduation, and so do you." Said Maya

Zack went back to his cabin and got ready for graduation and Maya did the same.

When Maya was done she went to Zack's room she knocked and Zack said "Come in."

Maya opened the door to find Zack without a shirt on. Maya couldn't help but stare at his six pack, abs, muscle.

Zack held up two shirts and asked Maya what one he should wear. He ended up wearing a purple and white plaid one with white jeans.

Zack and Maya walked to graduation and met Zack's parents.

"Mom, Dad" said Zack

"This is my girlfriend Maya"

Maya shook Carey's hand then Kurt's.

Cody came running over with Bailey.

Cody showed everybody his acceptance letter Yale and introduced Bailey to his mom and dad.

"Please move your tassels from left to right." Said Mrs. Tutwiler

The students did so.

"Congratulation's Seven Seas High graduates." Said Mrs. Tutwiler

The students threw their caps in the air. Zack kissed Maya and then hugged everybody else.

Maya stayed in a hotel that night and her parents went back to New York. Zack was going to pick her up in the morning to take her to the airport.

The next morning

Zack showed up at Maya's hotel at 7:25 am. He loaded Maya's stuff in his car and then drove to the airport.

Zack walked Maya to her gate and they waited in silence. They were cuddling in the chairs, finally Maya's plane was called. She kissed Zack then grabbed her suitcase and started to walk over to the plane.

Zack started to walk away. Maya boarded her plane and Zack watched it take off.

Zack went home and fell asleep. When he woke up on the news an airplane just crashed in the Atlantic Ocean on the way to Africa.

_Maya_, Zack thought

Zack grabbed his keys and drove to the airport.

He ran in the doors to where an information desk.

"The plane that crashed in the ocean was it this plane number?" asked Zack as he gave the lady a sheet of paper.

"I'm afraid so." Said the lady

"My girlfriend Maya Bennett was on that plane. How can I know if she's alive?" asked Zack

"Here I will call you if I hear anything" said the Lady

Zack gave her his number and ran to his car.


	2. Chapter 2: The news

Zack got in his car and drove to New York, where Maya's parents lived.

Zack didn't know on the door he ran in and told them what happened.

"What do we do?" asked Maya's Mom who was crying

"I'm going to save Maya, I'll call London she has a private jet. She'll fly me there and then have a boat waiting there for me." Said Zack

"I'm coming." Said her dad

"No you're not, you guys are staying here to wait for call, news, anything. One of you can go to Boston and wait there." Said Zack

He called London and within 45 minutes Zack was in a private jet. Ready to go save the love of his life, if she was still alive.

Zack sat there in the seat, he was crying. Nobody had ever seen him cry ever, except maybe Cody when they were younger.

"Zack, we're here." Said London

Zack kissed London on the check and said "I own you, wait here."

London gave Zack a note that would get him in to where the police wouldn't alloy anyone.

Zack finally made it to the boat and then to the plane. He made it to the island where everybody was.

Zack was scarred to see what lied ahead of him. It was a plane, a lot of dead people, too many.

He got off his boat and found an officer to talk to.

"Hi I'm Zack Martin; I have this note from Mr. Tipton to make sure Maya Elizabeth Bennett is alive and ok." Said Zack

"Well Mr. Martin I'm sorry to say but there's only been 20 survivors out of 60. You are welcome to stay here and wait."

Zack sat there waiting for 5 minutes which seemed like forever. An hour passed by and the officer came back.

"Zack, you can come see the survivors." Said the officer

Zack walked about 550 feet and there was a tent set up. He walked in and saw the people who were in the plane crash.

Zack walked by each one of them, Maya wasn't there.

"Sir who are you looking for?" asked a lady who looked to be a nurse

"Maya Elizabeth Bennett." Replied Zack who was crying

"I'm so sorry we have no record of her being here." Said the nurse

Zack could feel she wasn't dead, he knew she was out there somewhere. He had to find he before it was too late.


	3. Chapter 3: Searching

**I OWN NOTHING!11**

Zack ran back out to the boat and got in. Zack got to the plane that was still floating.

"MAYA!" screamed Zack

Zack got off the boat and put a life jacket on and was standing on the plane, it was still floating.

"MAYA!" shouted Zack

Zack knew he could see her dead body anywhere but he didn't want to think about that. He was still crying thinking of Maya. Maya better be alive and I needed to find her.

Zack looked in the plane windows and saw something. It was a suitcase. Zack had to get in there.

The plane was still floating the water there was about two feet of water in the plane the door was closed.

Zack went and told the captain of the ship his plan. He helped him break a hole on top of the plane. Zack climbed in and there was almost 4 feet of water.

Zack heard a pounding on the bathroom door he walked over the best and fastest he could to the door. He couldn't open it he kicked it open.

"Who's there?" asked Zack


	4. Chapter 4: Found at last

Zack kicked open the door. He wouldn't believe what he saw. Zack saw a body lying there it was a female. It was Maya, Maya his love.

Zack grabbed her and felt her neck to make sure she still had a pulse. She had a strong pulse he was crying, he kissed Maya on the lips. She opened her eyes "Zack?"

"Maya we have to get out of here. Your plane crashed I made it here the plane is sinking." Said Zack

He was holding Maya up, he grabbed her arm and put it behind his neck and carried he bridal style to the rope ladder that was dropped down for them in the plane.

Maya stood up finally realizing what was happening.

"Maya you go first." Said Zack

Zack didn't want Maya going up to the top so he picked her up and carried her up the ladder. He set her on top of the plane and he went back down in the bathroom to grab his rescue bag.

As soon as he was back down in the plane he walked to the bathroom. He grabbed his backpack and he noticed something wasn't right.

He had to get out of the plane it was sinking. 4 feet, then 5 feet, 6 feet and Zack was underwater trying to get out. He found his way to the rope ladder and climbed up it. Maya was still sitting on top of the plane.

Zack finally crawled out of the whole and grabbed Maya and ordered the captain to get Zack and Maya up.

When they were both back safe on the boat…

"Maya are you okay?" asked Zack

"I'm fine thanks to you." Said Maya

Zack kissed Maya

Zack called Maya's parent's and told them the good news. They would be home in 2 days. There was a doctor on the boat and Zack got Maya check out. There was no real damage to Maya. Thank god thought Zack.

"Zack, thank you for saving my life. I know I said I wanted to wait on the whole marriage thing but Zack today made me realized that I almost died and left you here. Zack whenever you're ready I'll be ready now." Said Maya the kissed Zack

"Maya I love you so much and well thanks to London I was able to save my fiancé Maya Elizabeth Bennett." Said Zack

"Fiancé?" Asked Maya

"You will be and well sort of am now as you have a promise ring." Said Zack

"Zack this boat reminds me of the S.S. Tipton." Said Maya

"It's London's." Said Zack

"Is she here?" Asked Maya

"Yeah she's in bed." Said Zack

"Speaking of bed, I'm tired so sleeping arrangements?" Asked Maya

"Well I have a huge room and a king sized bed, you have this chair." Said Zack kidding and pointing to a chair

Maya gave him a little punch in the arm.

Maya followed Zack to his room and when he opened the door she gasped.

"Zack this is amazing." Said Maya

The room had a kind sized bed, 85 inch TV, pool table, smoothie bar, a huge bathroom, and a small kitchen.

Zack looked at Maya and kissed her. "I love you Zack." Said Maya.

Zack went over to his suitcases and threw Maya a pair of his pajama bottoms and a t shirt for Maya to wear. "The bathrooms all yours." Said Zack

Maya went in the bathroom and took a shower then changed into the pajamas. When she came out of the bathroom Zack was sitting on the coach watch a football game.

"London has clothes for you to wear tomorrow, sorry you have to wear mine." Said Zack

"Zack I would rather wear yours." Said Maya

Zack got up and took a shower then changed out of his wet cloths.

Maya and Zack both went to bed. At 2 am Maya woke Zack up, she was sweating and crying.

"Babe what's the matter?" Asked Zack

Zack hugged Maya tightly

"The plane." Said Maya

"Maya your safe, you're with me." Said Zack

Maya fell back asleep right next to Zack.

It was 9 am and Zack and Maya woke up.

London dropped off clothes for Maya to wear and then keep.

Only another 15 hours until they get home.


	5. Chapter 5: We're home!

I OWN NOTHING!

Zack and Maya hung around London's ship all day.

"Maya, what are you planning on doing for collage?" Asked Zack

"Well I talked to London and their opening up an S.S. Tipton collage. Everybody is going to go back on the boat." Said Maya

"Well then I can't wait." Said Zack

"Zack, after you saved my life, I know you want to get married and well I wasn't ready and well after happened. Zack whenever you're ready babe, I love you so much." Said Maya

"Maya I love you too." Said Zack

"I think we're ready for the next step in or relationship… " Said Maya

"What's that?" Asked Zack

"I don't know." Said Maya

The ship finally reached London's plane. Zack didn't have anything but some clothes and London's maid moved those.

Maya wouldn't get on the plane. She stood there and cried. Zack stood next to her hugging her and grabbed his suitcase.

"Maya we don't have to do this." Said Zack

"Yes I need to get over my fear." Said Maya

"Maya it happened yesterday,, we'll get a rental car, take a bus, or cab, anything for you." Said Zack

"Really babe?" Asked Maya

Zack and Maya were in North Carolina and they were going to drive to New York and get Zack's car.

Zack told London the plan and Zack got a car. It was silver and Zack drove.

"So Maya tonight we have two options. We can sleep in the car or a cheap motel, or we can drive all night and get home at about 6:00am."

"Zack let's spend a night in a motel or car, we'll be alone, all alone babe." Said Maya

"I'll pay you back Zack for all this." Said Maya

"Maya you don't owe me anything. Maya all I want is to be with you." Said Zack

She kissed him they were in an empty parking lot; it was 5:30pm.

Maya had some clothes of London's in Zack's suitcase.

"Maya let's go eat then get a motel." Said Zack

Zack and Maya went and ate then the only motel was 3 and half hours the other way they had to go.

"Zack we're not doing that." Said Maya

"We'll sleep in the car." Said Zack

It was 9:45 and Zack and Maya were in the car.

Zack was lying on the driver seat while Maya was in the passenger seat.

Maya couldn't sleep her and Zack both. Zack got out of the car and walked over to Maya's side.

Zack sat on the edge of the seat and Maya moved over towards the middle of the car.

They were laying in one sat together and Zack held her.

_Ring ring _Zack's phone was ringing.

"Hello?" Said Zack

"ZACK WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Asked a voice from the phone

"Who is this?" Asked Zack

Zack hung up because nobody answered him.

"Who was that?" Asked Maya

"I have no idea." Said Zack

Zack put his phone away and put his arm around Maya. Then he got out of the car and started it.

He started to drive back to New York as he needed to be back soon. They drove all night and finally when they were close to New York Maya drove.

They finally reached Maya's house, which was huge. Zack and Maya got out of the car and walked in Maya's house.

When Maya walked in her parents were hugging her and Zack.

Maya told them everything. Zack pulled Maya's dad away and asked him "Well after all Maya and I have been through in the past 4 days. I love her so much. I would like your permission to marry her?" Asked Zack

"Zack I…." Said Maya's dad

**This isn't my only story, check out my other ones! Please review! Will Zack get permission? Will they be getting married? **


	6. Chapter 6: Finding love

"Zack I do give you permission to marry Maya" Said Maya's dad

"Thank you so much! So their opening up a S.S. Tipton II and this time Mrs. Tutwiler will be teaching collage classes, and I'm going along with; Cody, Bailey, Addison, Woody, Marcus. Mr. Mosby will be there again too. So would you let Maya go to college with us on the S.S. Tipton II?" Asked Zack

"Well how could I say no? Maya met you and a whole bunch of other people there so sure" Said Maya's dad

Zack and Maya's dad walked out of the room.

"So Maya I hear there's an S.S. Tipton II for collage would you like to go?" Asked her dad

"Of course" Said Maya

Zack and Maya packed up a lot of her stuff then Zack and Maya said goodbye.

"Maya I know were only going to be away from each other for a week but I'm going to miss you like crazy" Said Zack

"Me too, I wonder who I'll share a room with this time" Said Maya

"I wish you" Whispered Zack

Zack kissed Maya

"I love you" Said Maya

"I love you too" Said Zack kissing Maya

Zack brought his bag out to his car and then Maya came out and walked to Zack who was sitting in the driver seat.

Zack got out of the car and Maya hugged Zack and then kissed him.

"Zack when you first hit on me I wanted to just admit I wanted to tell you that I had a HUGE crush on you" Said Maya blushing

"I knew it" Said Zack

He kissed her and then hugged her. Zack drove home back to Boston and he and Cody started packing to go to college.

Zack and Cody were right now sharing the same room as they did when they were little.

"Zack I still can't believe what you did to save Maya, everybody's right you're the more talented, hotter, smarter twin, why was I even born?" Said Cody

"Cody don't say that. You would do the same thing if that was Bailey, yeah maybe I am the hotter twin but I'm definitely not the smart one. You had A+'s since preschool perfect 4.0 GPA'S. Cody I never have said this before but without you well life would suck. Love you bro" Sais Zack

"Thanks Zack love ya too" Said Cody

Zack went and packed all his stuff up and brought it out to his car then Cody did the same thing.

The next day Zack and Cody drove to the S.S. Tipton II and got their rooms and got all settled in.

Zack once again had his own room but this time the rooms were a lot nicer. They had a small kitchen, TV, queen beds, two desks, and bigger closets.

Cody shared a room with Woody again..

Zack went up to the sky deck and he saw Maya and Bailey there bringing their stuff to their room. Zack ran and hugged Maya and Cody ran and hugged Bailey.

"Guess what?" Said Maya

"What?" Said Zack and Cody

"We're sharing a room" Said Maya and Bailey

"Awesome" Said Zack

Zack put his arm around Maya and walked with her to her cabin. Cody and Bailey stayed on the sky deck to talk to some teacher.

Maya opened the door.

"The rooms are much nicer than the ones we had during high school" Said Maya

Zack smiled

"So who do you share a room with?" Asked Maya

"Hmmm: Me, myself, and I" Said Zack

Maya laughed and then kissed Zack

Maya started to unpack all her stuff when Bailey and Cody walked in the room Maya talked to Bailey about where to put things.

Zack and Cody left to go to their cabins and unpack.

"Cody" Said a familiar voice

"Woody?" Said Cody

Wood and Cody did the "guy hug"

IN ZACK"S CABIN

Zack went and found the box with Maya's ring in it.

When they were docked in the perfect place Zack would propose to Maya. He put the ring in his top dresser drawer.

Cody came in Zack's room right as Zack was holding the ring.

"Zack?" Said Cody

"Yeah Codster?" Asked Zack

"Are you marrying Maya?" Asked Cody

"Yes I'm going to ask Maya to marry me when we are docked in the perfect place"

"Well I was going to ask Bailey to marry me too"

"Well we could have a double proposal" Suggested Zack

"Let's do it" Said Cody

After that they met the girls on the sky deck.

"Well tonight let's all go out for dinner meet us in here at 5pm." Said Zack

"Make sure you dress up this is a five star restraint, that's fancy." Said Cody

It was 4:00pm and the girls went back to Maya's cabin and found something for her to wear. She was wearing a purple strapless dress with a pink strapless Victoria secret bra, and a black thong. For her shoes she wore black heels. Maya showered and then get ready and put on make-up and curled her hair.

Maya and Bailey went to Bailey's cabin and found the perfect outfit. Black dress with straps that stopped 7 inches before her knees. She also wore black heels 3 inches high.

Bailey and Maya were all ready and at the sky deck at 4:55pm. As they waited for two minutes they saw their boyfriends. The guys were both wearing a tux, or as Zack calls them monkey suits.

Cody hugged Bailey while Zack kissed Maya.

Zack grabbed Maya's hand and said "Let's go!"

Cody grabbed Bailey's hand and they all walked to the restraint.

Zack looked at Cody and he gave him a small nod. Both twins walked over to their girlfriends and got down on one knee.

This happened at the same time but…

"Bailey I love you and want to spend the rest on my life with you. Will you marry me?" Asked Cody

Bailey started to cry but she said "Yes Cody I will marry you!"

Cody put the ring on Bailey's finger and then stood up and kissed her.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH ZACK AND MAYA

"Maya Elizabeth Bennett, I love you so much! Ever since the plane crash I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, I realized life is too short. Will you marry me?" Asked Zack

"Yes!" Said Maya who was crying

Zack put the ring on Maya's finger and then stood up and kissed her.

Their food came so everybody sat back down.

"When did you guys plan that?" Asked Bailey

"A few weeks ago, we thought it would be special." Said Cody

"Well it is." Said Bailey

Once they were all done eating they all walked back to the ship.

Once they were back on the ship Zack walked Maya to her cabin, Addison was in Woddy's room.

So Zack picked Maya up and put her on her bed and started kissing her.

"Are you sure?" Asked Zack

"Yeah!" Said Maya

Zack grabbed a condom out of his wallet, and well you know what happens next.

**In Bailey's cabin:**

Cody and Bailey were alone as everybody was in Cody and Woody's room so Bailey starts to kiss Cody. Cody started to take Bailey's shirt off.

"Bails you know we shouldn't be doing this." Said Cody

"I know but…." Bailey was cut off and Cody took his shirt off

"Are you on the pill?" Asked Cody

"Yep." Said Bailey

Cody grabbed a condom out of his wallet. You know what happens.

About 4 weeks later most people knew about Zack and Maya and then Cody and Bailey. Both couples started planning their wedding.

**Zack and Maya's wedding:**

**Maid Of Honor: **Ashley (Maya's friend from New York)

**Bridesmaids: **Bailey, London, Addison,

**Best Man: **Cody

**Groomsmen: **Marcus, Woody, Tapeworm

**Flower girl:**

**Ring carrier: **

**Place it was held**: Beach

**Month: **June 15th

It was today April 13th 2013.

**Cody and Bailey's wedding:**

**Maid Of Honor: **London

**Bridesmaids: **Maya, Addison, Haley, Kirsten (Bailey's friends from home)

**Best Man: **Zack

**Groomsmen: **Woody, Bob, Tapeworm. Marcus

**Flower girl:**

**Ring carrier: **

**Place it was held: **Church

**Month: **April 30th 2013

"Bails you know we have to call our parents and tell them why the wedding's so rushed." Said Cody

Cody dialed his mom's number:

"Hi mom it's me and Bailey." Said Cody

"Oh hi Bailey, Cody what did you call to tell me?" Asked Carey

"Well the reason the wedding is so rushed is because Bailey's pregnant." Said Cody

"I'm very disappointed in both of you, but congratulation's. I can't wait to meet my grandchild." Said Carey

"Bye mom." Said Cody

"Bye Cody, bye Bailey." Said Carey

Cody hung up the phone.

Bailey called her mom and she took the news very well. She wasn't as mad as Bailey's dad was.

4 weeks later they were at Cody and Bailey's wedding.

Blah blah the person talked finally "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Cody kissed Bailey for about 10 seconds.

Nine months late on March 17th Bailey gave birth to a little girl named Taylor London Martin. She was 7 pounds on the dot. London was the godmother and Zack was the godfather

Zack and Maya were in their last year of collage with less than 4 months to go.

"So Maya do you want to go to a party tonight?" Asked Zack

"Yeah sure." Said Maya

Zack wore a pair of black jeans and a nice shirt. Maya wore Miss Me jeans and a royal blue shirt that showed her shoulders it was a loose top so Maya wore a tank under it.

When they were at the party Zack grabbed Maya a Mike's Hard Lemonade \.

"Zack I can't have that." Said Maya

"Why you're 22?" Asked Zack

"Zack can we take a walk?"

"Yeah sure." Zack put the drink down and walked outside with Maya.

"Zack I can't have the drink because I'm pregnant. I found out this morning please, please don't be mad." Said Maya

Zack hugged Maya, Then he put his hand on Maya's stomach.

"So you're not mad?" Asked Maya

"Not at all by the time our baby is born will we be graduated, have a house together so it's perfect." Said Zack

"I love you." Said Maya

"I love you too, at least you didn't get pregnant like Cody and Bailey did. Taylor will be four next March." Said Zack

Maya and Zack walked back to their cabins, as they were still on the S.S. Tipton but only for collage.

"Let's call and tell our parents!" Said Zack

Zack dialed Maya's home phone

"Hi mom and dad guess what, I'm pregnant !" Said Maya

"Congrads to you and Zack. Please let me know if you need anything." Said Maya's mom

"Well I'm happy for you guys." Said Maya's dad

About 20 minutes later they hung up the phone and called Kurt who was happy for them.

"Hi mom, it's me and Maya." Said Zack to Carey

"Umm hi Zack, hey Maya." Said Carey

"-Mom we're pregnant!" Said Zack

"Zack how could you do that to Maya? She deserves so much better than you. You're too young to be a dad. I hope Maya's considering a divorce and an abortion. We don't need another mini you running around. If Maya does have the baby I hope it's not like you. It better be smart." Said Carey

"MOM SHUT THE FUCK UP. We planned this baby. Cody became a father way before I did. He was in high school and he got Bailey pregnant. I waited and now all of the sudden I'm too young? Maya's not getting an abortion ever and we're NOT getting divorced I love Maya with all my heart. I knew growing up Cody was always you're favorite, you thought I some mistake. Yeah I heard you talking to dad. I hope you're happy with only Cody being in your life. Because that's all you're getting. I'm happy all my stuff is here and I didn't leave anything home. You will never see me, Maya, our baby, ever again. Stay out of my life." Shouted Zack

Zack hung up the phone. He ran as fast as he could, he had to get away. Maya heard everything as the phone was on speaker. He finally reached a place where there was no one. He sat down against the wall and cried. He looked up about a minute later to notice someone hugging him. It was Maya, she was sitting next to him also crying.

"Maya.." Said Zack

"What baby?"

"Do you think I'm dumb and a mistake?"

"No not at all. There's a reason you were born. Let her hate you, what mother hates her own children? I'm so sorry this happened Zack."

Zack didn't say anything he kept crying.

"Zack I will never ever divorce you, or have an abortion. I want this baby to be just like it's dad. I hope we do have a boy so we can have a mini Zack. If we do have a boy you can name him."

"Really, you'd let me name him? I'm just a mistake I should just go jump off the boat and die."

Zack started to get up but Maya grabbed him.

Zack sat back down and cried harder. Maya hugged him. "Zack you can't kill yourself. I love you so much; promise me you won't ever kill yourself? I need you here Zack I love you." Said Maya crying

"I promise."

Zack stood up and so did Maya. They walked to Maya's cabin and she changed into a pair of spandex and s t-shirt. Then they walked to Zack's cabin and he put his pj pants on and a t-shirt. He laid down on his bed and Maya sat on his bed.

Maya slept next to Zack all night. When they woke up there were messages from Carey…

**A.N:/ Ok I know I haven't updated in FOREVER please don't hate me. I need three review in order to post the next chapter! Also I'm looking to write a Suite Life on Deck story with someone! PLEASE PM me if you are interested! **

**Thanks love you giys! **


	7. Chapter 7: Baby names

Text: **Zack I'm so sorry about what I said. Maya is a great girlfriend and only a girlfriend. No wife or mother. We all knew out of my kids Cody would be the one to go far in life. Maya should be with somebody that will go far in life. Zack we all know that's not you. So Maya I'm so sorry but I booked a doctor's appointment for you to have an abortion. Zack we all knew you're just a mistake that can't be erased. **

Zack gave Maya his iPhone 5, she read then she typed a message back to Carey.

**Carey this is Maya, I'm not going to that appointment, and we're over 18 so we don't have to. Zack is in tears after what you just said to your SON! Zack is not a mistake at all. He's been getting straight A's, is working two jobs, and takes care of me. We don't need you in our life if this is how you're going to treat us. **

Maya hugged Zack. It was April 2nd 2017.

"So our baby will be born in about January and our wedding is 5 months after." Said Maya

"About that I think my mom should be uninvited." Said Zack

"Oh she will be. So what are some baby name ideas?" Asked Maya

Zack and Maya came up with some names.

GIRLS:

Emma Elizabeth Martin

Lauren Marie Martin

Ashley Olivia Martin

Lindsay Kirsten Martin

Alison Elizabeth Martin

BOYS:

Conner Zack Martin

Matthew Kurt Martin

Dylan Matthew Martin

Tyler Cody Martin

Toby Thomas Martin

There was a knock on Zack's cabin's door. Zack went and opened it, it was Cody.

"Mom told me that Maya's getting an abortion, don't do it please." Said Cody

"I'm not, we're keeping this baby. Your mom has been saying shit. She's a damn mother fucking bastard. Here read this message." Said Maya handing Cody Zack's phone

"Zack you're not a mistake trust me. I'm sorry she said that to you Maya. Zack loves you and your baby will be perfect. Zack I know what she said but it's not true Maya and you are so perfect Zack." Said Cody

Cody hugged Maya and then Zack.

"Did you sleep with Zack last night?" Asked Cody

"Yeah Cody, he really needed it. Please don't tell Mosby." Said Maya

"I won't."

Cody left. Zack showered and then Maya showered and put her clothes back on and went to her cabin and got dressed. It was a Saturday and Maya had her first appointment. So she met Zack at the infirmary.

He was right on time.

"Maya Bennett" Called the nurse

Zack and Maya went back to the room. The doctor came in a told Maya she was 4 weeks pregnant.

A few months went by very and Maya graduated collage together. They were all staying on the ship until August 29th. Maya was now 5 months pregnant she didn't want to know the sex of the baby yet.

Maya's a nurse and Zack's an engineer. Carey kept leaving rude messages to Zack and Maya. Zack and Maya already bought a house in Minnesota. Cody and Bailey were thinking about moving there with them.

That day Maya had a doctor appointment. She went alone as Zack had a meeting for a job interview. After the appointment Maya met Zack on the sky deck and ran up to him. "Zack were having sextuplets." Said Maya

**AN" Sorry the chapter was so short please leave a review on what your two favorite girl names is and boy names. So comment four names two girl and two boy! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and followers! You guys are awesome!**

**Love you!**

**GIRLS:**

**Emma Elizabeth Martin**

**Lauren Marie Martin**

**Ashley Olivia Martin**

**Lindsay Kirsten Martin**

**Alison Elizabeth Martin**

**BOYS:**

**Conner Zack Martin**

**Matthew Kurt Martin **

**Dylan Matthew Martin**

**Tyler Cody Martin**

**Toby Thomas Martin**


	8. Chapter 8: Christmas and babies

"What?" Said Zack shocked

"Just kidding, but we are having twins." Said Maya

"Maya you just about gave me a heart attack. So twins, looks like we start buying two of everything." Said Zack

Maya kissed Zack.

"So my shift is over. Do you want to go start packing as we get to move into our new house in 2 weeks?" Asked Maya

Zack and Maya walked back to Maya's cabin and began packing up some things. Zack came across pictures of today's ultrasound. He looked at the pictures and smiled.

"I thought I showed that to you, Zack we do still have to tell everybody we're having twins." Said Maya

Zack pulled out his phone, took a picture of the ultrasound and posted it on facebook. He also said on facebook with the picture. Well you all know Maya's pregnant but, today I found out my beautiful fiancé Maya is going to be having twins. Zack tagged Maya in the post.

Within 10 minutes the picture had 89 likes.

"So who are the god parents?" Asked Maya

"Well I was thinking the godfather Cody."

"The godmother Bailey or Kirsten my best friend."

"Kirsten will be the godmother."

Zack went to Cody's cabin and he opened the door.

"Cody would you like to be the godfather for our babies?" Asked Zack

"I would be honored, thank you." Said Cody

He hugged Zack then Maya. That night Maya walked up to the sky deck alone. She found a surprise baby shower for her.

Everybody played baby shower games and Maya opened presents.

She got diapers, clothes, a changing table, bath things that the babies sit in while in the bath tub, toys, two dressers, two bassinets, two cribs, more diapers.

Finally the day came where Zack and Maya moved out of their cabins and into their new house in North Dakota. All of their things were placed in a moving truck and driven to their house.

"Zack we can take a plane there I'll be fine." Said Maya

Zack went online to book the plane tickets.

The day came Zack and Maya were hugging everybody goodbye. The last person they hugged was Cody. "I will see you soon little bro." Said Zack

Zack and Maya arrived at the airport. They had one small backpack that Zack put in the storage area above them on the plane and Maya had her purse that was by her feet.

They were about to take off they were in Florida now. Zack grabbed Maya's hand as they took off.

A few hours later they landed safely at the airport in North Dakota. Zack grabbed the backpack and Maya grabbed her purse. They took a cab to their new house. Once they got out of the cab they saw everybody there. Woody, Tut, Mosby, Cody, London, Bailey, Kurt, Maya's parents, Kirsten, and Marcus.

Everybody had helped move everything into their new house. Then everybody left and went back. Leaving Zack and Maya alone.

"So babe I have a doctor appointment tomorrow will you come?" Asked Maya

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Said Zack

Maya kissed Zack.

"I want to know the gender, is that ok?" Asked Zack

"I was thinking the same thing. So we have two cars, two car seats, and you have a job and so do I." Said Maya

"I start in two weeks and you start in three."

"Zack I love you so much, but we do still need highchairs." Said Maya

"I know we do babe. It's late we should go to bed." Said Zack

Zack and Maya both fell asleep in their bed together and woke up the next morning at7am showered, ate, and got dressed. By 9am They were in the car and pulling into the parking lot for Maya's ultrasound. They walked into the building and found the right room.

"Maya Bennett" Said the nurse

The same routine happened; Maya and Zack walked back, weighed Maya, then put the gel on Maya's stomach and looked at the babies.

"So you wanted to know the genders this time?" Asked the nurse

"Actually no I don't." Said Maya

"Okay the babies seem very healthy you're about 8 months along. So it's December 14th, the babies will be here around January 15th. What kind of birth do you want to have Maya?" Asked the Doctor

"I'll let you guys talk about it." Said the doctor leaving the room

"I want to have a natural birth but I don't want something to happen to one of the babies during the birth." Said Maya

"Well my mom had a natural birth and it was just fine." Said Zack

The doctor came back in.

"Umm I would like to have a natural birth but if anything seems to not be right during the birth I want a C-section." Said Maya

"Okay sounds good." Said the doctor

Zack and Maya left the clinic and decided to go shopping. They went and picked up some more baby things and highchairs. Then they went Christmas shopping. For Cody they got him some telescope he wanted, they got Bailey a plane ticket to go to Kettle corn and one to come home, for Taylor they got her clothes, and toys.

Weeks flew by until Cody, Bailey and Taylor came to Zack and Maya's house for Christmas. They all woke up Christmas morning and opened the gifts. Santa gave Taylor a doll house, and a bike. Bailey gave Maya new towels. Maya gave Bailey the newest calculator she wanted. Bailey gave Cody a book, and a new chair. Cody gave Bailey a charm bracelet. Cody and Bailey gave Zack and Maya a trip to Florida along with the twins. Zack gave Cody the telescope. There was so much more given but yeah…

Zack went behind Maya and put a necklace on her. It was a 18k gold necklace that had and infinity sign on it and on the inside it said Zack and Maya.

Maya kissed Zack and said "Thank you!"

Bailey turned to Cody and also kissed him.

"I have an announcement!" Said Bailey happy

Everybody looked at her. "Well I'm pregnant again!" Said Bailey

Cody went and hugged her. "I'm so happy Bailey bunny." Said Cody

Maya and Zack also congratulated her.

"So Maya any baby name ideas?" Asked Cody

"Yeah but it's a surprise!" Said Zack

Cody playfully hit Zack.

Maya suddenly stopped laughing and looked at his phone and left the room. She was gone for 13 minutes and came back.

"So that was my best friend from New York, Kirsten. She's going to fly in with my parents and brother Ryan on January 8th. They're going to stay at a hotel nearby so they can be here when the babies are born." Said Maya

"Sounds great, my dad is also coming but on the 9th and is staying in a hotel." Said Zack

Cody and Bailey stayed there until New Year's Eve. They all stayed home and waited until midnight. Zack kissed Maya at midnight and Cody kissed Bailey.

Then the next morning they left and went to a hotel.

It was now January 16th Maya was due a few days ago. She had everything ready to go. Zack and Maya were in the twin's room and made sure everything was perfect. Zack sat down in the chair and told Maya to sit on his lap.

"Zack the babies are coming." Screamed Maya

Zack went and grabbed Maya's bag and then they went to the car and drove to the hospital. Zack called Kirsten, Ryan, Maya's parents, Kurt and Cody, he told them to meet them at the hospital.

Everybody showed up and came in her room, one by one.

Kirsten was the last one to come in.

"So my best friend is having a baby."

"Well I am and I'm freaking out." Said Maya

"You'll do just fine Maya." Said Kirsten

"Will you be their godmother?" Asked Maya

"I would be honored." Said Kirsten

The doctor and Zack came in. Kirsten kissed Maya on her head and said "Good luck, love you!" before she left.

"Maya you need to start pushing." Said the doctor

Zack held Maya's hand. Maya pushed and one baby came out and about 10 minutes later bab y number two was out.

"Well you have….." Said the doctor

**A.N,/ Okay well Maya had the babies. I'm going out of town tomorrow and won't be able to post for a week. I will post when I get back I PROMISE! Now those babies need names. PLEASE leave a review/ comment on what names you like. I need at least 5 review to post a new chapter!**

**GIRLS:**

**Emma Elizabeth Martin**

**Lauren Marie Martin**

**Ashley Olivia Martin**

**Lindsay Kirsten Martin**

**Alison Elizabeth Martin**

**BOYS:**

**Conner Zack Martin**

**Matthew Kurt Martin **

**Dylan Matthew Martin**

**Tyler Cody Martin**

**Toby Thomas Martin**


	9. Chapter 9: Baby names and trouble

"You have two beautiful little girls." Said the doctor

"Any name ideas?" Asked Maya's mom

Zack looked at Maya.

"Ashley Olivia Martin and Emma Elizabeth Martin." Said Maya

"Zack, who should be Ashley and who should be Emma?" Asked Maya

The oldest girl ended up being named Ashley and the younger twin was named Emma.

Then Zack went out of the room and brought everybody in.

"Well meet our daughters, Ashley Olivia, and Emma Elizabeth. Ashley's the oldest and is in the purple blanket, Emma is in the pink. "Said Zack holding Ashley

Kurt, Maya's parents held the twins and then left. Then Bailey and Taylor, along with Kirsten left, leaving Cody to be the only visitors.

"So Zack, Maya your parents and that means less time for each other. I doubt you and Maya will even make it. You guys must be having sex every 10 minutes. " Said Carey walking in the room

"NO Carey get out and stay away from Maya, and our kids." Said Zack

"Carey, you have to call me mom, can I hold my two grandchildren?"

"No leave, umm doctor she's not permitted to see my children." Said Zack

The doctor took Carey out.

"Wow guys I'm so sorry about that. Just know that I think it would be better to have more Zack in those kids than me. My mom never pays attention to Zack, and I never did say anything about it. I'm so sorry about that Zack." Said Cody

"Bro it's fine, she's out of my life and as far as I'm concerned she'll never be in Ashley's or Emma's. I think it might be time for Maya to get some rest. So let's go outside the room." Said Zack

Cody went and hugged Maya and kissed her on the cheek. Then Zack went and hugged Maya and kissed her on the lips.

The boys left the room and went to Cody's car. Cody left and Zack walked back up to Maya's room. Once he got there he found Carey there in the room talking to Maya.

He stood in the door way where nobody could see him and listened to what his mom was saying.

"Maya if you break up with Zack I'll pay you 50 grand. If you dump him and the kids I'll make it 100,500 grand. Please I need nobody in this world to like Zack, let alone love him. I need to kill him. That's right you whore, you had babies that are Zack's, and you're engaged to him. You're not just a whore Maya, you're also a skank and a slut. Zack was always dating girls and you know what I wanted to happen to him? I wanted him to get so sad that he would kill himself. He never did he got over every girl, When he told me about how you broke up and how sad he was, I knew if he lost you forever he would kill himself. If he loses you, and the babies, well he'd have nothing to live for." Said Carey

Zack couldn't take it anymore, he left the room and went to Maya's car, and He got in and shut the car door. He heard his phone ringing and looked at the screen, it said Maya. .He ignored the call, and he started to cry, all alone in his car crying. Maya sent him a text that read, _Zack, please come back. You're moms gone. I told her off and she left the room pissed. I need you Zack in my life forever, I miss you I need you here with me and OUR beautiful little babies. NOTHING you're mom said will EVER happen, I will spend the rest of my life with you and our two girl and future kids. Zack I will NEVER EVER leave you or our kids. I might get mad and leave for a bit but no matter what I will ALWAYS come back! Please now I need you to come back. I need you here right now. I need a hug and a kiss from MY Zack. I love you SO much babe. Please come back! xxoo_

Zack read the text and then went back up to Maya's room. Maya was crying and could tell that Zack had been crying too. Zack came over and hugged her. Then he went and sat down on the bed, and looked at Maya in the eyes.

"Zack I can leave tomorrow morning, the nurse said that about five minutes ago."

Maya fell asleep I the bed and Zack on the hospitals couch. The next morning everybody was ready to go. Zack drove home, while Maya sat in the back seat between Ashley and Emma. Once they got home Maya went inside and Zack carried both car seats in with each baby in on. Maya went and sat down and Zack was holding both babies, he brought Ashley over to Emma.

Zack and Maya both took care of their new babies that day. Maya couldn't believe that they had twins. Nothing could ruin how happy they were until the next morning. Their lives changed forever. Carey texted Maya, but Zack saw it first…

**AN: So sorry this chapter is so short and that it took me so long to update but I was out of town.. Please review and tell me what you think! I don't feel like anybody is reading my stories so I will need 5 reviews to post the next chapter! Thanks for reading, and remember review! **


	10. Chapter 10: Zack's in the hospital

Zack saw the text first and he couldn't believe what he had just read.

Zack went and packed a bag with some clothes. Then he went and put the bag in his car, and then he got in his car and drove, drove away. To get out of Maya's life, out of his moms life. Everybody seemed to be happier without him here. He left Maya a note on his pillow as it was 7am and nobody else was up. The note said;

_Goodbye Maya_

Zack had been driving for an hour now so it was about 8am, he had nowhere to go he just had to leave.

**Maya's POV:**

I wake up due to Ashley crying. Ashley sleeps in a bassinet on Zack's side of the bed and Emma sleeps in a bassinet on my side of the bed. So I sit up and notice Zack's not here. I just thought he was already up. I get out of bed and pick Ashley up and carry her out of the room and to her room with her crib in it.

Zack and I had everything together in a room, two cribs with their names above them in pink letters; we had a changing table and two dressers in there. The room was all ready and the walls we a light pink color. Ashley and Emma both had wooden polished cribs that were very expensive. Once they were 6 months Zack and I are going to have them sleep in here.

I went and changed Ashley's diaper and then got her dressed. As soon as I sat down in the chair in there and started breast feeding Ashley, Emma started to cry. I let Emma cry for a minute figuring Zack would get her, but he never did. So I put Ashley in her crib and brought Emma in here and changed her and then got her dressed. I then went and picked Ashley up and sat down in the chair and breast fed both babies. Once they were done I went and carried both of them into my room and put them in their bassinets while I showered. Once I was done I saw the note on Zack's pillow all it said was "Goodbye Maya"

I grabbed my cell phone and called Zack, he didn't answer. So I texted him. It was now 10pm and the babies were in bed and I still haven't heard back from Zack. I had called everybody and nobody knew where he was. I sat there and held the note and cried, I didn't know where Zack went.

I had my phone in my hand scrolling through my text messages and read mine and Zack's. I missed him so much; I love him more than he knows. I look down at my phone and see Zack's calling me.

I answer the phone but I can hear him breathing, so I talk. I say "Zack I love you, please come home, I need you here. I have no idea where you are, but I'm heartbroken. Anything your mom says or does will never ever change the way I feel about you Zack. Your mom thinks Cody's the better twin, well Zack you're the better twin." I couldn't say anything else I started to break down and bawl my eyes out.

"Zack please say something." Said through tears

I continued to cry on the phone listening to Zack breathe. I wish I could be in his arms right now.

Then he hung up the phone. I dropped my phone and cried more, about an hour later I fell asleep. That night I woke up with Ashley 4 times and Emma 7. In the morning I woke up to both kids crying, I went and changed them, fed them and got them dressed. Then I went and put my hair in a messy bun, and put on a pair of yoga pants and a sweatshirt. It was January 27th, the twins were only six days old.

After that I went and called Zack again, no answer. So I called Cody and talked to him for about an hour, while the twins took their nap. Then after that I got a call from a number I didn't know, but I answered it.

"Hello"

"Hi are you Maya Bennett, Zack's girlfriend?" Asked a strange voice

"Yes I am, actually finance. Why?"

"Well Zack's here at the Boston hospital, he was in a car accident and well he lost a lot of blood. He will live but he needs to be here for a week. Where are you now? He's in a coma also. "

"I'm in North Dakota with our two babies, they were born six days ago." I said freaking out

"Well you might want to get the next flight out here, Zack has been here for a day. His car is already fixed so you can take it home."

"Okay we'll be there as soon as we can, please tell Zack I'm on my way and I love him." I said hanging up the phone

I went and started packing a suitcase for me, then one for the twins, after that I called Cody and told him what was going on and for him and Bailey to pack a bag and come over now. After that I got the two porta-cribs ready to go, along with the diaper bag. I called the airport and there was a flight leaving tonight at 8pm. I booked three tickets and then Cody and Bailey showed up. I told them about the flight at 8pm in was not 4pm. Cody brought everything out to my car as we were going to park and pay to leave it there. While Cody did that Bailey and I woke up Ashley and Emma. Then we brought them to the car. Bailey sat in the back in the middle of Ashley and Emma, Cody drove and I sat in the passenger seat.

When we got to the airport I carried Emma and Ashley. Cody carried the two porta-crib and wheeled his and Bailey's suitcase. While bailey wheeled mine, and carried my purse and the diaper bag.

Once we finally boarded the plane Bailey sat by the window holding Emma, Cody sat in the middle, and I sat by the aisle holding Ashley. We only got three seats since Ash and Em were only 6 days old they just sat on out laps.

Once we landed we all carried the same things and got in a taxi and went to the closest hotel. It was the holiday inn, we got one room, I would have my own bed, Ashley and Emma had their porta-cribs, and Cody and Bailey had a bed. It was now 11pm.

"I'm going to go see Zack; the nurse told me whatever time we got here I could come."

"Ok, I'll watch the twins." Said Bailey

"Cody will you come with me" I asked as I grabbed my purse

Cody and I walked out of the hotel room and went and got a cab and then went to the hospital. Once we got there we went to the desk.

"Hi, how can I help you?" Asked the lady working there

"I'm Zack Martin's soon to be wife and this is his brother, can we please see him?" I asked

"I need to see I.D." Said the lady

Cody and I handed the lady our I.D's, and she let us go back to Zack's room. When we got there Cody and I walked in. Zack was lying in the bed in a coma. I broke down crying. Cody left the room and I went and grabbed Zack's hand and held it and said "Zack, I'm here. I love you please please wake up I need you. I love you" As on cure Zack opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Maya where am I?"

"In Boston, in a hospital, you were in a bad car accident." I said

"I was going to talk to my mom and tell her to leave you alone. Maya I love you!"

Just then Cody and the nurse walked in.

"We need to have Zack alone to ask some questions." Said The nurse

Cody left the room and Maya kissed Zack's head, grabbed her purse and then left the room with Cody and sat down in the waiting area.

Maya sat there so nervously waiting for Zack to be done.

An hour and a half later the doctor came and got Maya and Cody and brought them back to the room where Zack was. It was now 2am..

"Well the nurse said I can leave tomorrow!" Said Zack

TOMORROW:

Cody and Bailey drove Zack's car home with the porta-cribs. Zack, Maya, Ashley and Emma all flew home.

Once they got home it was time to put the twins to bed. Once they were asleep Zack walked over to Maya who was also in bed.

"Hey babe, I'm so sorry. I was walking by your phone and saw that my mom had sent you a text saying, Maya you're a slut and a whore. I hope you got to hell. I hope Zack dies before you so you can be miserable. I was going to take care of it by going and talking to her. I love you Maya, I'd do anything for you." Said Zack

"I know you would. Don't worry about your mom. She doesn't like me or you. We don't need her. All I need is you. I love you too Zack. Thank you so much for getting me pregnant. The twins are one of the best things that have ever happened to us."

Maya leaned over and kissed Zack.

**I know it's short but I've been so busy! I will make the next chapter 100 times better I promise. I want some reviews to know you are all reading my story! **


End file.
